


The Pleasure Principle

by Gigi_Bell



Series: ABO/Wolf [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Flirty Byun Baekhyun, Funny, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scents & Smells, Shy Park Chanyeol, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: “His name is Byun Baekhyun.”It was silent for about three beats, wide eyes starting at him from all around the room.“Well damn.” Sehun sighed, “Not that I haven’t tried. He’s fucking adorable. But he doesn’t like alphas.”“Sounded like he liked Chanyeol.” Junmyeon mused.(Where Baekhyun's friends are too overprotective and Chanyeol's friends give bad advice, but Baekhyun and Chanyeol just really, really want each other)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: ABO/Wolf [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055228
Comments: 23
Kudos: 283





	The Pleasure Principle

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

The campus was packed full and Baekhyun never quite liked a crowd due to the fact that he stood out _a lot._

Jongdae just never let him lose a bet, and his white hair was a reminder of that because Baekhyun mispredicted an outcome of an anime they had bet on. Stupid Jongdae and his _stupid_ bets.

The white hair didn’t look bad. In fact, Jongdae was _pissed_ because it looked really good when it was meant to be a punishment. 

But, Baekhyun didn’t need another thing that made him stick out like a weed in the crowd of students. 

His _scent_ already did that well enough. Normally omegas smelled like something soothing - fresh rain, or maybe even like fruit, like his friend Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun smelled like _spices._ Which, at first thought wouldn't be so interesting, the mix of nutmeg and cinnamon, it smelled refreshing.

But, it smelled _incomplete,_ and that earned a lot of attention. Not necessarily bad attention, Baekhyun had many admirers, he was asked to be courted _a lot,_ but… truthfully, he always hated alphas that came on strong.

It just turned him off instantly, so they were either too strong coming into him, or their scent didn’t blend well with his. It was so _irritating._

Baekhyun wasn’t one that would settle for an alpha that smelled like the woods or something “masculine,” it never quite gained his interest enough. His reasoning being that mates should have scents that merged well. 

Maybe… just maybe he was a bit of a hopeless romantic.

“Look!” A shove hit his shoulder and he yelped, reaching to grab the injured area with a glare, eyes narrowing as he watched Jongdae bounce in place and pointing through the cafe window. 

They always met at this cafe, it was one less crowded and a little closer to the dorms. But, Kyungsoo storming in wasn't _always_ common. 

Just about twice a week.

(Which said a lot when they only went to classes four days a week.) 

_“Soo!”_ Jongdae squawked, making Baekhyun deadpan at him, and he held his coffee in case the betas flailing arms came out to knock it off the table. “Soo! Soo! Soo!”

_“Shut the fuck up.”_

Baekhyun snickered under his breath and moved over a bit when Kyungsoo climbed into the booth beside him with an irritated brow. 

It wasn’t uncommon to see the look on the omegas face, but Baekhyun was a good friend and asked, although he figured the reason for the look. “What did Jongin do now?” 

Kyungsoo outright _groaned,_ throwing his forehead down on top of the table, leaving Jongdae to pat his back rather hard and the omega to hiss at him. 

Jongdae didn’t retreat, he just smiled brattily and grinned wide. “Cheer up, Soo!” 

“You’re going to earn a coffee in your face again,” Baekhyun murmured, twisting to face Kyungsoo more, “So?” He prompted.

“Baek,” Kyungsoo sighed and reached across the table to steal Jongdae's drink which earned a _hey!_ but it went ignored by both omegas. “You're _so_ lucky you’re not interested in alphas.” 

“I never said I wasn’t interested…” 

“Because, they’re just _so_ fucking stupid!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, “I mean, is it that hard to remember what time I get out of class? Huh? This is the third time! An _idiot_ I tell you!” 

“Oh, thank god Minseok is a beta!” Jongdae chirped as if it was _any_ help at all.

“Well…” Baekhyun whispered, ducking his head a bit, “Maybe not all alphas, maybe Jongin is just stupid in general…” 

There was a click of a tongue before Kyungsoo cooed and reached over to pat his head rather condescendingly, “Cute, Baek. Cute. But they’re _all_ stupid, I mean… look at Sehun, an _idiot too._ Stupid alphas. That tall one they’ve been dragging around looks goofy as all hell too, I mean the _ears on him!”_

Baekhyun flustered at being treated like a blushing teenager when he was _twenty,_ thank you very much, and wasn’t a blushing virgin. “Kyungsoo… I think you’re just getting worked up, why did you mate Jongin if you -“

“Easy.” Kyungsoo commented, “I smell like flowers, he smells like trees, it’s a good mix. Like one of those little fantasy romance books you read about. Silly Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun squealed and turned red as he sunk into his seat with a pout, “... they’re not _fantasy…”_

“Anyway!” Jongdae exploded from the other side of the table, “This is why you need a good beta, Baekhyun! You’re too precious, you wouldn’t scream at an alpha like Soo does! Stand up for yourself, puppy dog!” 

Why his friends acted like he was some innocent little child he had _zero_ idea. Maybe it came down to the fact that he _did_ spend a lot of time just reading romance books, or the fact that he rejected all alphas that asked him out.

But Baekhyun _was not_ some innocent little omega they took him for. He simply… wasn’t interested in very many alphas or betas.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find you a good _omega_ to be with.” 

Baekhyun promptly _choked_ on his drink, sputtering and shaking his head, turning to shove Kyungsoo off of him and reaching for his backpack as his face was painted a deep, rosy red.

“What! What did I say?” Kyungsoo raised a brow as Baekhyun _flipped_ out on coughs.

“I-“ The white haired omega coughed, “I don’t _like omegas like that!_ I… I…” Baekhyun whined and couldn't believe he had to say it out loud, “I like _knots,_ Kyungsoo!” 

“You shut your mouth!” 

A hit fell on his arm and Baekhyun whined aloud and shoved at Kyungsoo to try and get him to move out of the booth, “Ow!” 

“You, little prince!” Jongdae cried, leaning over the table to yank Baekhyun’s ear, “Would get in so much trouble if Minseok heard you say that! Watch your mouth!” 

Baekhyun flopped against Kyungsoo’s lap with a groan, feeling like a child who just got whooped in the middle of the shop, internally - and slightly externally - crying. “I’m not a virgin!” 

He saw Kyungsoo lift his arm to hit him and immediately squealed, crawling across the booth to get out, squirming when his backpack was yanked back and his shoulder protested.

 _“Hey.”_ Kyungsoo's voice was softer this time and it wasn’t something Baekhyun heard often so he calmed down with slumped shoulders, still trying to make an escape. “You know it’s just because… we don’t want you to get hurt… again. Right?” 

Baekhyun deflated like a balloon and shifted uncomfortably, “... I know..” 

Kyungsoo sighed and patted his cheek, “Good, now say your goodbyes.” 

“You guys aren’t my parents,” Baekhyun complained under his breath, but like a good omega he was he leaned over to plop his head on Kyungsoo's for a sorry excuse for a hug. 

“Try telling that to Minseok.” Jongdae huffed, “You know, he’s _my_ mate, Baek. And _all_ he does is worry about you all the time! Where’s the worry about me!” 

“Because you’re annoying.” Kyungsoo replied as Baekhyun grabbed his empty cup.

As the two began to argue, Baekhyun took that as a quick escape and shuffled over to toss his cup in the trash and rush out.

The campus was filled with trees, the courtyard was really the only outdoor area that was underneath a huge, metal gazebo; the rest just had narrow, concrete paths so thin that only two people could walk on them, so everyone tended to just stomp all over the grass.

Baekhyun sighed and pulled his backpack onto both shoulders, he was done for the day, but now his mood was… _extremely down._

It wasn’t his friends' faults, he knew they meant well, but bringing up something from _high school -_ three years ago - it hurt.

The memory just stung, and he knew it was a huge reason why they tended to baby him so much, but Baekhyun wished they would realize it was _three years ago,_ he wasn’t naive anymore.

Baekhyun’s mouth pulled into a frown, eyes lifting off the sidewalk to look towards the dorms, internally crying at how hard it would be to stomp through the sea of people on his way.

_“Fuck.”_

The omegas eyes drifted to a head of dark brown in front of him, chin lifting a bit to look up at the alpha, before suddenly he had to stop when the other bent down on the sidewalk.

He probably didn’t realize he was blocking the way, but Baekhyun felt terrible to just step around someone trying to collect dropped papers. 

“Oh, do you need… a folder or something?” Baekhyun asked softly, quickly pulling his backpack off and bending down beside the other, “I have an extra, you won’t make it five steps in this wind,” He ranted, fingers pulling out a plain black plastic folder. 

_“Oh… I…”_ The voice was so deep, Baekhyun had only been half listening when the alpha had cursed before, but his eyes snapped up instantly.

Almost immediately the alphas' faces turned a light pink when they locked eyes, not that Baekhyun noticed because he was busy wondering when alphas became so _cute._

This had to be a first. Honestly, because Baekhyun had _never_ had his first thought about an alpha be, _“how cute..”_

But this alpha was _really_ stinkin’ cute with his puppy like eyes, round lips, and flushed cheeks. 

“Park Chanyeol- I…” The alpha suddenly blurted before ducking his head away from Baekhyun. “Me.. I mean.. _shit..”_

Park Chanyeol was one gorgeous alpha. He had round cheeks with dimples settling deep into them. His face was a light pink and he looked wide eyed, embarrassed of his mistake. Baekhyun found that the way his ears protruded out was unique, but incredibly adorable. 

Baekhyun sucked his lip between his teeth and leaned over on his knees to help, “Byun Baekhyun. _Hi.”_

“... hi…” 

Baekhyun laughed quietly and pulled the folder down to begin stuffing papers inside, “You new? Or..”

“Um..” Chanyeol stiffened when the white haired omega took the papers from his hand, fingers brushing but Baekhyun just hummed for him to continue, “.. yeah, I just moved into a dorm with my cousin.. I’m still.. getting lost I guess.” 

“Oh!” Baekhyun shifted to stand up, looking down at the folder as he made sure the papers fit nicely, “Do you need help? I was just about to walk to the dorms.” 

When he looked up, he was taken back a bit when he had to crank his head up and look at the alpha. Baekhyun _really_ needed to get better at paying attention because _how the hell_ did he miss an alpha like _this._

Cute cute _cute._ And also large.

Baekhyun wasn’t too picky about things like height, but he would be a huge liar to say it didn’t ruffle him up to have an alpha to look up at, to make him feel little, he was the perfect size to hide in the alphas coat.

“Um.. uh…” Chanyeol mumbled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck as he looked down into twinkling, crescent eyes. Baekhyun held the folder of his things under his chin and danced a little on his feet as if excited.

His heart was busy thumping in his ears. 

“You smell _really_ nice.” Baekhyun commented suddenly, already taking off a bit with little steps towards the towering dorms in the distance. “Like hot chocolate!” 

Chanyeol tucked his hands in his jeans with ears red. “... thank you.” 

Baekhyun giggled and started up on a rampage as he quickened his pace to that of Chanyeol's long legs, “Speaking of hot chocolate, there’s this cafe on campus and they have the _best_ hot chocolate, really! So good. Maybe on a day you’re on campus we can go? You can meet my friends and…” 

***

“Why are you so red?” 

“Yeah, you look like a tomato.” 

“Leave him alone.” 

Chanyeol laid his folder down beside the door and grabbed his face, feeling all the blood in his cheeks meaning he _indeed_ had to be bright red. 

A whistle sounded before a snicker, “Okay, or don’t tell your own cousin what’s ruffled you up.” Sehun complained loudly, “Not like I _exist_ or anything.” 

“Leave him alone!” Yixing yipped, leaning over to hit Sehun's arm, “Junmyeon, why the hell do you keep dorming with _him!”_ The omega complained to his mate.

“Sehun would die if we left him alone. He can’t even boil water,” The alpha drawled, shrugging from the kitchen.

Chanyeol whined and slouched down the front door, “I met an omega.” 

_“Met!”_ Jongin cried from the sofa, leaning over it to laugh, “You? Talking to an omega? _Please.”_

“You were just smacked by your mate an hour ago, don’t you say _shit_ about talking to omegas,” Yixing pointed out to which Jongin pouted and slumped into the couch.

“Hey, I’m on the Jongin train with this one, Yeol doesn’t talk to omegas, he stumbles like a horny teenager,” His cousin very unhelpfully supplied.

Chanyeol just felt like crying, “He was _really pretty guys…_ like… really. Seriously. I’m so embarrassed.” 

“What’d you do?” Junmyeon asked softly and gently, yet still accusingly. 

_“Nothing!”_ He cried, “That’s the problem! He was… there and I think… flirting? I think… I mean… he said he liked Marvel.. because of my shirt and then he started talking about what ice cream he likes? And.. and I didn’t say _anything!_ He was just too pretty! What if he thinks I’m a freak!”

“I mean… you _are a fr_ \- ow! What the fuck!” Jongin screamed when Junmyeon hit him, grabbing the spot with a dramatic hiss, “Soo hit me there earlier, it’s _sore!”_

 _“You,_ stop digging your nose in other people’s business when you can’t keep your mate happy for two seconds.” The eldest in the room scolded, flicking Jongin's forehead just so the alpha would whine like a child some more. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad, Chanyeol.” Yixing soothed with a gentle smile, climbing from his seat with a sigh and approaching the alpha, “You're very sweet. I’m sure whoever it was was endeared by your cuteness.” 

Chanyeol pouted because the pinch to his cheek was 100% a _you're so cute like a baby_ sort of action. “You don’t understand. I just looked at him the whole time.” 

A bunch of cackles sounded and he scowled hard, kicking his legs like a child in a tantrum. _“Help me!”_

“Help yourself, man. You’re the one that dug a hole.” Sehun snickered. “I mean, I’m sure the omega wasn’t _that_ cute, how cute could they be if I haven’t tried for them yet-“

“His name is Byun Baekhyun.” 

It was silent for about three beats, wide eyes starting at him from all around the room. 

_“Well damn.”_ Sehun sighed, “Not that I _haven’t_ tried. He’s fucking adorable. But he doesn’t like alphas.” 

“Sounded like he liked Chanyeol.” Junmyeon mused.

Chanyeol's face dropped at Sehun's comment, standing up and sulking to the chair closest to him, “... but… but he gave me a folder…” 

There was a snicker of Jongin murmuring _folder_ as if making fun of him, but nobody dared tease too loud because Chanyeol was pouting so hard and looking genuinely upset.

“... and he said I _smelled good.”_

“He said you _what?”_

“Smelled good.” Chanyeol whispered with his chin to his chest, “He said I smelled _really_ good.” 

Yixing began to laugh incredibly loud, shaking and turning to hit Sehun’s arm a bunch of times. 

Chanyeol, not knowing what was up, gave puppy eyes and grabbed a couch pillow to hug to his chest.

“Oh _Chanyeol…”_ Junmyeon murmured, taking a seat on the coffee table facing him, “I don’t know how mating worked in your town before this, but here… omegas choose by scent. It’s like a _huge_ factor.” 

“Pretty sure it’s like that everywhere. Chanyeol probably just never talked to omegas.” 

_“Shut up Jongin!”_ Junmyeon screeched, turning to send him a warning look.

Chanyeol paled and his eyes went wide, Jongin wasn’t lying, he really didn’t do much about trying to get omegas in school. Too focused on getting out of there with good grades.

He never had much time for it until now.

What kind of alpha was he?

“You’re kidding. You’re telling me Byun Baekhyun likes _Chanyeol? Chanyeol? Over me! Me?”_

Sehun completely earned the couch pillow Yixing shoved into his face with the intent to suffocate him, the omega even scowled when the alpha ripped it off his face. _Damn. Maybe next time._

“Here’s what you’re going to do, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon murmured gently, “Next time you see him, you’re going to tell him you felt a little sick so you’re sorry you didn’t talk much, okay?”

The tall alpha leaned over with begging eyes for more information, nodding intently and processing every word as he held his chin in his hands.

“Okay. And then, you’re going to tell him things you remembered he said. If he liked Marvel, bring up the hero he said he liked, or the ice cream flavor… make sure he knows you listened. We’re going to get you that omega, okay? Just do exactly as we say..” 

***

_“I was really embarrassed the other day!”_

Baekhyun jerked. Startled from his seat at his lab table.

Honestly, Baekhyun fucking _hated_ science with a passion, but it was a prerequisite for the general requirements at the college. 

Why the hell did an arts major need science? He had no _fucking_ clue. 

But suddenly it didn’t seem so bad when a six foot one alpha was rushing into the classroom to sit at his lab table.

“I-I mean…” Chanyeol cleared his throat and swallowed thickly as he pulled out the stool beside Baekhyun, “I'm sorry… about last Thursday… I…” 

Chanyeol had a _list_ of what he was supposed to say - tell him he’s pretty, that he remembered Baekhyun liked hot chocolate and Deadpool, but it all went to radio static when he was looking at Baekhyun.

He was _just so pretty._

“What are you doing in this class?” Baekhyun giggled and shifted onto his elbow to look at Chanyeol, voice turning into a murmur as the teacher began to write on the chalkboard. 

“I.. want to be a chemist, ever since I was little I was obsessed with the idea of creating things with molecules and I used to have this little chemistry set and I have no idea what I’m saying - I’ll shut up _now.”_

Baekhyun had to throw a hand over his lips to stifle his giggles as Chanyeol breathed hard from his rant and embarrassment.

He grabbed the corner of his book and scooted it closer to the alpha with a lick of his lips and pulling his baby blue sleeves over his hands. “I’m an art major, nothing special like that, honestly I’m _horrible_ at science…”

“I can teach you!” Chanyeol yipped, eyes going wide to look around when everyone started talking, but it seemed they just had a partner assignment to complete because lab groups started to talk.

“Oh?” Baekhyun grinned behind his sleeve and reached for his workbook on the table, “Like tutoring? You want to tutor me, alpha?” 

_Alpha!_ Chanyeol practically short circuited at the term, god how bad could he embarrass himself in only a 30 minute class twice a week? 

Apparently _a lot,_ because he’d already over shared and now he just slammed his knee into the table like a fucking idiot. 

“Oh, are you okay?” Baekhyun fussed, leaning over to touch Chanyeol’s shoulder and that didn’t help at all to calm him down because the spiciness of cinnamon hit his nose and it smelled so _good_ with the sweetness of his own scent.

“Um.. yeah.” Chanyeol ducked his head, eyes shaking around the table before he looked at Baekhyun’s workbook with a clear of his throat, “Let’s.. get started then.” 

The omega grinned brightly, sitting back and shoving his book closer, “Sure! It looks like we’re learning about… hormones and that sort…” 

Baekhyun smiled prettily at him, leaning his head close to the alpha and resting his palm on his chin with a gentle hum, “I’m real bad at these things. It’s so _boring._ That is why I don’t like math too - this is why I _only_ like art class!” Baekhyun complained softly, his lips forming into a pout as he turned to eye Chanyeol's profile, “Can you explain, alpha?”

Chanyeol was trying to focus, he was, but his eyes skimmed over the textbook, _dopamine and serotonin levels help regulate-_ “You raise my dopamine levels.”

There was a rumble of laughter behind their lab table and Chanyeol flushed and turned his voice into a hushed whisper, eyes wide and face red as he looked blankly at the table and brought a hand up as he ranted, “I mean- like dopamine is responsible for making you feel good, like when you crave food or when you eat chocolate or do something you like! It’s like, um, can make you feel euphoric? Like, it has a hand in satisfaction, and when you have something you like or have sex you release dopamine to have that pleasurable rewarding sensation-“ 

_“Did you just say I was like sex?”_

Baekhyun watched Chanyeol drop his head onto the table with an audible _clank_ and began to giggle his heart out at his antics.

It was such a _strange_ thing to say. Probably the strangest pick up line Baekhyun had ever heard honestly, and he’d heard a lot.

“Chanyeol…” He whispered, leaning down to press his cheek onto the table with an obvious intake of breath as he was granted the sweet scent of hot chocolate, eyes meeting with apologetic, puppy ones that begged not to be called out. 

Baekhyun took a moment to eye him, smiling and looking him over with a sense of _wonder._ He’d never met an alpha like this before. 

“You make me feel good _too.”_ Baekhyun mumbled, fingers resting between their faces and he saw Chanyeol’s eyes shoot to watch them tap softly on the lab table like he was nervous looking at him up close. “Maybe not _sex_ feel good, but… maybe? Eventually you’ll get there, alpha.” 

Chanyeol promptly hid his face in his arms as the pictures of Baekhyun and _sex_ and his _virgin ass making a fool of himself_ filled his thoughts.

Baekhyun laughed like he knew everything he was thinking and that only made him whine _harder_ with his face a pretty magenta _._

The class went by fast after that. Baekhyun didn’t have the heart to tease him much more but he _certainly_ wished he did.

Chanyeol was just super adorable and kept looking at him from the corner of his eye, eyeballing him yet reaching over to correct his work without a word, because he started stumbling when Baekhyun told him he was _so smart_ or praised him for knowing so many things.

“So, do you want to make a time to tutor me?” Baekhyun asked hopefully, reaching over to grab Chanyeol’s wrist because the alpha walked _really_ fast. Almost as if trying to run away from him if he didn’t know differently.

For fucksake, Chanyeol had indirectly said Baekhyun gave him a _boner_ \- or at least that’s how the omega was taking it. Dopamine = pleasure/sex. Good way to remember things.

“Uh…”

Baekhyun got lost for a moment looking at the alphas profile. Chanyeol was very pleasing to look at. He looked so different than the typical alpha other than being large. He just looked so gentle and nervous.

His dark chocolate hair was dismayed in a way that suggested he just rolled out of bed, his eyes were almond shaped and expressive, the pink of his sweater was reflecting off the blinder in his arm. 

Chanyeol had these red, plump lips that Baekhyun wanted to feel against his own. He was _beautiful._

“Here, give me your phone,” Baekhyun demanded, pulling Chanyeol to the side of the hallway so they weren’t in the way, leaning against the wall.

Chanyeol nearly dropped his books when he scrambled to get out his phone, internally cursing himself as he pulled it out of his pocket to give it over, “I’m sorry.” 

Baekhyun frowned, typing his information into it, “Why? What for?”

“I’m so…” Chanyeol cleared his throat nervously and eyed Baekhyun putting a _heart_ next to his name - a fucking _heart._ “I’m not used to… flirting.” 

“So you admit you’re flirting with me.” 

God, Baekhyun was never going to get tired of Chanyeol and getting him flustered, he looked like an adorable lost puppy dog, eyes shaking and mouth agape, “I’m kidding, cuteness.” 

Chanyeol released a noise similar to a whimper at the nickname, so cute Baekhyun began to giggle and stepped an inch closer, reaching over to put the phone inside the alphas front hoodie pocket all by himself, knowing he was in the others space and couldn’t have a care in the world about it.

“You’re not used to flirting?” Baekhyun grinned cheekily. 

“I’m not used to… to uh… _pretty omegas…”_ Chanyeol said under his breath, but Baekhyun was so close it was heard fine. 

“You think I’m pretty _too?_ Tsk. You’re coming on really strong, alpha.” Baekhyun teased, wrapping a hand around Chanyeol's shirt and grinning prettily up at him. 

Chanyeol swallowed, because he _swore_ his twenty year old, shy, never been kissed ass, was about to get _kissed._

Or, maybe he was a bit too hopeful for his own good.

_“Byun Baekhyun!”_

The omega squealed in surprise, startling and going straight into Chanyeol’s chest, hands holding the alphas sides.

Besides Chanyeol's heart picking up at the contact, he felt Baekhyun’s hand curl into his top like the omega wanted _him_ to comfort him.

Which, in theory, seemed _impossible_ because Chanyeol was about as passive as someone got, even now - just because his hand touched Baekhyun’s back - he was about as flustered as one could be.

“Baekhyun!” The voice screamed from down the hallway again, and Chanyeol jolted at the amount of anger in it.

A beta was settling up to them, face furrowed in a scold, finger pointed at them before his eyes flickered to Chanyeol and he only needed _one_ look at him to growl. _“You!_ Don't you come near him again!” 

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun yelled in embarrassment, his wrist being caught in the betas tight grip as he twisted to look at Chanyeol with a begging look. “I’m sorry, don’t listen to him-“

“You be glad Kyungsoo isn’t here to bite your head off for touching our Baekhyun!” Jongdae yelled, yanking Baekhyun’s arm until the omega nearly tripped and scrambled to try and get released.

Chanyeol's mouth was open as he put his hands out in defense and stumbled, “No- I- I wasn’t-“

 _“He didn’t do anything! I’m trying to do something!”_ The omega screamed, looking like a dog on a leash as he slapped at Jongdae but the beta was practically unmovable. He didn’t seem to care _what_ Baekhyun was saying.

Chanyeol's ears felt warm at Baekhyun’s cry, unsure what the omega meant by _something,_ had he been about to kiss him? Maybe…. maybe the omega wasn’t too out of his league? Although, the past class period had proven to him that they were on different fields entirely, because he turned beet red when Baekhyun so much as smiled at him.

“Ahh! You’re impossible!” Baekhyun yelped, arm outstretched in front of him as Jongdae started pulling him away.

“Um… um…” Chanyeol turned to stand in the hallway and wave awkwardly, “Bye! Bye, Baekhyun!”

As if he wasn’t being manhandled off, and Jongdae didn’t yell a _Don't fucking talk to him!_ Baekhyun turned around with a sugary grin, “I’ll - i'll text you, alpha!”

 _“No he won’t!”_ Jongdae screamed.

Chanyeol, shuffling on his feet, had zero idea what was going on, but he really, really liked Byun Baekhyun.

***

“Chan! Hey, hey!” A hand clamped onto the alphas shoulder and Chanyeol startled as he removed his head phones. 

“Heard you spoke to Baekhyun today,” Jongin wiggled his brows and grinned, “You guys fuck or what?”

Chanyeol _choked,_ coughing into his sleeve, “No! It’s not like that, it’s really not…”

Jongin just grinned like he knew that and just wanted to see him flustered, which made Chanyeol twist to hit his shoulder and pout as he crossed his arms.

“I’m gonna stay at the dorm again tonight.” Jongin commented, shrugging as he added, “No reason, I just don’t feel like staying at Soo’s.” 

“Kyungsoo is mad at you?”

Jongin deflated his tough guy act to whine like a child would, stomping his feet, “He heard about your little _feel up session_ in the hallway earlier and is in a bad mood because I disagreed with him. Damn, Jongdae has a mouth, can’t keep it shut. It was just your luck he caught you.” 

“F-Feel up-“ The taller stumbled, shaking his head adamantly.

“Anyway,” Continuing as if Chanyeol wasn’t one comment away from turning into a pile of stutters and pink cheeks, “He got pretty pissed off when I said you were good. I mean, I get that they’re protective over Baekhyun. That omega… well, I just remember in high school he had a hard time. But-“

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol frowned deeply and tucked his hands in his pockets, “What? Was he like… bullied or something?”

 _“No!”_ Jongin chuckled, “Bullying? Baekhyun? No, hell no, Minseok would have had anyone’s head for that. Um.. but, I guess… _talking behind his back_ you could say? See, there was this incident-“

Before he could continue, Jongin's phone started ringing and the _Soo_ flashed on the screen before Chanyeol could dig for more information.

He sighed and turned down to his own phone, licking his lips nervously as Jongin slowed down a bit to answer; Baekhyun’s contact was the only one with emojis, a pretty little 💕 beside it, why was that so _nerve wracking?_ It was just a heart.

But Baekhyun had put it there, and somehow that made it more important.

What the hell? Why not? Baekhyun might have gotten busy and forgotten to message him… he knew if he asked Jongin, the other would probably tell him to send some pervy message or something.

**Chanyeol: Hey, it’s Chanyeol…**

Less than ten seconds later there were three bubbles and a swift response.

**Baek 💕: HELLO! 🥰 I was just about to text u~ wow, our timing is good! I’m really sorry about earlier! My friends are so annoying, I can’t seem to get them off me 😭 DON'T GET SCARED OFF OKAY? 🥺**

**Chanyeol: No, it’s okay. Really. I was just confused.**

**Baek 💕: YAY !!! 😊😊 don’t worry, I’m telling them you’re a good alpha!!! 🥺🥺🥺🥺 just hang on a bit until they see it too, please?**

**Chanyeol: I can do that.**

**Baek 💕: ☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️ let’s be close, alpha~**

Chanyeol smiled behind his phone, how was it possible just _written_ words made his chest race? 

**Chanyeol: I think I want to be very close with you, Baekhyun. Just don’t get bored with me too soon, please?**

**Baek 💕: BORED?! 😡 😡 I WON'T!!! But I might be a little grumpy when you tutor me 🥺 accept puppy eyes as an early sorry? 🥺🥺🥺**

Chanyeol was _fucked._

***

Baekhyun was _so_ close to bursting a fuse and seeing if tears got him his way. His way, meaning his friends off his ass.

They were _unbelievable._ Really. He was twenty years old and could make decisions for _himself._

But _fucking hell,_ he had zero idea how they always knew where he was.

When he’d tried to take Chanyeol to the cafe on campus they had been found. He’d tried to hide out in the parking lot and flirt with the alpha _somehow_ Minseok pulled up that very moment with raised brows and Baekhyun growled as he climbed voluntarily in the car so he wouldn’t look like a fool screaming his head off in the parking lot.

It was like the world was against him. 

Kyungsoo had found out about their shared class and waited outside it everyday, Jongdae thought he was some sort of loud mouthed spy that sniffed him out, and Minseok… well, he hadn’t much to say but he always gave Chanyeol this protective _glare._

Unspoken words under it.

And Chanyeol _always, always -_ too sweet for his own good - shuffled awkwardly and smiled sheepishly as he waved goodbye at Baekhyun, even if he looked rather confused at the threats. 

“I’m so sorry.” Baekhyun mumbled, leaning against a bookshelf, sighing, “I… I just want to spend time with you, I don’t mean to make it feel like… like you’re some secret or something…” 

“No, no..” Chanyeol frowned and struggled pulling his backpack into his lap.

The two were crunched in a corner of the library, Baekhyun’s sketchbook in hand and Chanyeol’s long legs folded up. Honestly, this started off as tutoring meetings, but Baekhyun had a short attention span for things he disliked, and Chanyeol was a sucker for whatever the omega wanted to do.

“I feel horrible,” Baekhyun sighed and dropped his sketch pad in his lap, “I really don’t think of it like that, and I want you to know.. that it’s nothing like… that. I want to be out with you, but my friends they’re so…” 

“Protective.” Chanyeol said gently. “And that’s okay, Baek. I mean… I-I can’t blame them..” He shuffled and reached back to scratch the side of his neck, “I would be protective too. You’re really… pretty.” 

An understatement. A complete understatement considering Baekhyun was absolutely gorgeous, and Chanyeol wasn’t the only one that saw that.

On multiple occasions when they were walking together Chanyeol caught people staring at Baekhyun, and even once he saw a beta blatantly eyeing his ass which - not to be _crude -_ was amazing, but it wasn’t cool for a stranger to eye him like that.

Chanyeol managed to convince himself he had _some_ room to eye Baekhyun considering they were doing… _whatever_ the hell they were doing…

All he knew was that Baekhyun smelled amazing, was gorgeous, and sure as hell flirted up a storm with him. 

He was only now learning not to blush when Baekhyun smiled at him, so flirting was way out of his ballpark.

“You think so?” Baekhyun giggled and leaned over his lap to lay a dainty hand on Chanyeol’s knee, “I think you’re pretty _too.”_

Pretty and the word alpha didn’t exactly mesh, but Chanyeol accepted it all the same because it was _Baekhyun_ who was telling him it.

Baekhyun could probably say the world was a square and he’d believe it. (Okay not literally but he would pretend the omega was correct.) 

_“Thank you..”_ Chanyeol mumbled, licking his lips and looking at the hand on his leg.

“Anyway,” Baekhyun chirped, scrunching his hand into Chanyeol’s jeans and ducking under his hair to look at Chanyeol’s face, “Did you want to see what I did for my art project? I just got it back.” 

The alpha grinned, slightly relieved at the change of topics, “Sure, Baekhyun.” 

A soft excited noise came from Baekhyun before the omega was pulling back to dig through his bag, stretching his crossed legs by tossing his ankle partially into Chanyeol’s lap.

Chanyeol, rattled by his sudden leg on him, gulped and cautiously laid a palm on the omegas leg to pull his jeans more over his ankle in case it got cold; or, maybe that was Chanyeol’s internal excuse.

They must look ridiculous, like two teenagers hiding from their parents. Both squished between two bookshelves, spines pressing into the hard material, backs aching and only a foot or so of space between their heads bumping. 

“Remember how I kept drawing in science? And I told you _don’t look!_ Ah, I hope you didn’t peek, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun pouted, “I hope you didn’t ruin the surprise.” 

“I didn’t peek, silly.”

“Yay!” Baekhyun giggled and yanked out a thick piece of sketchbook paper from his folder before passing it over with his foot moving back and forth on Chanyeol’s knee. “I hope you like it, Chanyeol. I got an A!”

For the past month Baekhyun had been working on stuff in class, not paying attention at all, but Chanyeol always gave him a run down afterwards - or over text if they got caught right away.

“I’m sure it’s _great…”_ Chanyeol trailed off as he unfolded the picture. 

Baekhyun was an art major, and that always led Chanyeol to look at the cute little cartoons he drew on the corner of his notes, but that didn’t prepare him for the hyper realistic picture of _himself._

It was beautiful. It was incredibly realistic, and that somewhat embarrassed Chanyeol because Baekhyun paid _that_ close attention to him.

“I uh..” Baekhyun murmured, moving and sitting up on his knees to point at the paper, “I couldn’t get the nose right. Yours is more… soft, but I couldn’t make it perfect, I tried so long.”

“No. It’s beautiful.” Chanyeol argued, “It's perfect, Baek. Really perfect.” 

Baekhyun smiled like he was shy, and they both knew that wasn’t true,he was taking his lip between his teeth before placing a hand on Chanyeol’s knee to lean over and look at the picture more.

Chanyeol couldn’t breathe when Baekhyun was in his space like this, smiling so preciously.

“Baekhyun?”

“Hm?”

He cleared his throat and could practically hear Sehun in the back of his mind _don’t be a bitch! Do it!_

“You’re really beautiful.” 

He could see in Baekhyun’s eyes just how taken back he was. It wasn’t like Chanyeol to give even _one_ compliment, and this was the _second,_ and he hadn’t stuttered at all.

Baekhyun smiled as if he’d _never_ been called that before, and it blew Chanyeol’s mind because certainly Baekhyun must have heard it often.

He shifted to lean over until warm breath brushed Chanyeol’s face, licking his lips a tiny bit before Baekhyun fully bent over and pressed a warm kiss to his cheek.

Chanyeol didn’t turn pink. He didn’t stumble on words, he didn’t make a fool of himself.

He just felt his mouth go dry and swallowed as Baekhyun pulled back to look at him, eyes looking back and forth around Chanyeol's face before he leaned closer to his lips.

“Thank you, alpha.” 

Chanyeol's eyes went as wide as spoons, fingers clenching in his lap so he wouldn’t do something stupid as Baekhyun leaned in.

What was he supposed to do? Was this the part where he held his face? Should he grab Baekhyun’s waist? 

He felt pathetic thinking these things, being twenty and never having even kissed anyone before, but he had come from a large town, it wasn’t like here where there were many chances to talk to people.

In the city it had been too hard to make _friends,_ let alone a boyfriend or girlfriend.

Their noses brushed and Chanyeol held his breath when Baekhyun curled a hand into his jaws

 _“What are you two doing!”_ Jongdae a loud voice echoed.

And just like _that_ Chanyeol felt overwhelmed with relief and irritation as Baekhyun launched back so hard his head hit the bookshelf behind him.

“Ow! _Fuck! What the hell!”_ Baekhyun yelped, grabbing his throbbing head.

“A-Are you okay?” Chanyeol worried, leaning over towards his head. 

A loud squealing cut him off and Chanyeol jumped back before he could touch him, eyes going huge as Kyungsoo stormed through to grab a handful of Baekhyun’s jacket, yanking without a care in the world that he was whining about his head. “Get your ass up.” 

“W-Wait!” Chanyeol fussed, shifting onto his knees as Baekhyun whined and grabbed his bag off the floor. “Wait, we were just talking…” 

“You guys are so fucking embarrassing!” Baekhyun complained, standing up and grabbing his things, his face pulled in a scowl and cheeks painted red. “Let me live you fucking idiots!” 

Chanyeol could only gawk and watch the omega shove Kyungsoo off of him, his anger made his scent come off him in waves of distress.

 _“Don't fucking touch me.”_ Baekhyun hissed when Jongdae reached out for him, eyes down as he rushed out of the row of bookcases at a racing speed. 

“I…” The alpha licked his lips and slumped against the shelves when Kyungsoo grumbled and grabbed Baekhyun’s forgotten scarf off the floor. “Is he going to be okay?” 

Kyungsoo eyed him with pure irritation in his eyes. “That’s not your problem to worry about.” 

Chanyeol frowned, “Why do you guys hate me so much?” 

_“We don’t hate you,”_ Jongdae argued from the end of the shelves, slumped against them and texting rapidly. “We hate your interest in Baekhyun. You should leave him alone, he doesn’t like alphas.” 

It certainly didn’t seem to Chanyeol that was the case.

The stereotype about alphas was that they needed to be _strong,_ they needed to be _dominant, controlling…_ many things Chanyeol was not. 

It was one of the other reasons he didn’t have experience with things like relationships. 

_Nobody wanted a sensitive alpha._

Chanyeol swallowed and looked down at his lap. “I’m really _nice…”_ He said weakly, “I’m not going to-“

“You just think he’s pretty,” Kyungsoo said immediately, judging by his voice Chanyeol could tell he was exasperated, “Alphas just like pretty things. But too bad for you, Baekhyun isn’t for playing with. _Stay away from him.”_

And that was _that._ Kyungsoo was firm and turned to walk away just as Chanyeol heard Jongdae murmur that Baekhyun wasn’t texting him back.

_Stay away from him…_

Chanyeol's stomach hurt at the words. It was not a threat, it was a demand, and somehow the fact that there was no _or else_ and it was just _do it_ felt worse, because even with an _or else_ he had an option.

Chanyeol reached for his phone when it vibrated in his pocket, pressing it to his ear with a dull expression just to hear breathing and what sounded like a slam of a door.

_“Can we continue talking, alpha? I’m really sorry.”_

The alpha laughed under his breath, pulling his knees close, “We can keep talking, Baek.” 

***

_“No you keep it!”_ Baekhyun giggled and slid the drawing across the lab table at Chanyeol, eyes twinkling and cheeks round, “It’s for _alpha!_ It says your name!” 

Chanyeol's cheeks warmed up and he shook his head as he fiddled with the drawing, “You should keep it.” 

Baekhyun pouted and dropped his chin onto his palms with puppy eyes as he watched Chanyeol pack up.

He looked so cute like this, whining with a pink beanie pulled over his head and a rosy tint to his cheeks.

Chanyeol had noticed the makeup earlier, but he didn’t know if it was considered rude to point it out, so he opted to just stare at how the tip of Baekhyun’s nose shone more than normal and his complexion was more pink.

It was very cute, but he expected the maximum amount of adorable-ness from the omega anyway - _that_ and enough teasing to make Chanyeol turn magenta. 

God he really needed to work on not getting so flustered.

“But _why?”_

“Don't you think it’s a little weird for me to have a picture of myself,” Chanyeol murmured, pushing the picture of himself back across the table, “You should keep it, you worked so hard on it.”

Baekhyun smiled prettily, sitting up to pull his binder close to him with a mischievous look in his eye. “I’ll put alpha in my binder so I can see him when I get tired of classes.” He claimed, opening the plastic cover on the outside to slide the picture in. “I did work so hard on it after all!”

“If you make one of yourself then I’ll put it on my binder,” Chanyeol promised, “I would like to look at you much more than looking at _myself,_ silly.” 

The omega squeaked an excited noise before he placed a cheeky look on his face. “If I work hard what will you give me?” He giggled, squishing his own cheeks in his hands.

“What do you want?” 

“I want _alpha.”_ Baekhyun replied with a smirk, licking his lips, “That’s what I want, Chanyeollie!” 

Chanyeol gulped, putting his backpack on and getting eyed up and down by the pretty omega. 

This was _ridiculous._ Why the hell would Baekhyun want _him?_ The omega always made it overwhelmingly obvious his intent too.

Small presses of his hands on Chanyeol’s thighs, a lick of his lips, pressing kisses so close to his mouth - Baekhyun was a walking _angel,_ but Chanyeol was sure one day he was going to pop a boner and _then_ what the hell was he going to do.

It already scared him at the thought of telling Baekhyun he was a _virgin._ What kind of loser alpha was he? He worried Baekhyun would bounce as soon as he heard.

“How about dinner?” Chanyeol walked around the desk towards the classroom door and heard a small angry noise that made him stop and wait with a grin in order for Baekhyun to catch up. 

“Alpha will buy me dinner?” Baekhyun wondered, hopping over with a satchel on his shoulder, wrapping both arms around Chanyeol's and looking up at him with his cheek against his bicep, “I want japchae, Chanyeol.” He pouted dramatically.

Baekhyun’s pout was gorgeous, even more so when he pretended to be whiny, sticking his lips out and nuzzling into his shirt like a clinging koala.

“Yixing and I found a good place off campus last weekend, I think you’ll like it,” Chanyeol whispered, clearing his throat and tearing his eyes from him.

_“Yay!”_

The omega giggled and found his hand to hold, tugging Chanyeol with him out the door with a bounce in his step, “Off to have dinner with alpha! So fun! Let’s eat well, Chanyeollie! And stay out late! _And_ hold hands all day!” 

“W-We can hold hands,” Chanyeol stumbled after him, “Okay… Baek..”

“Another date with alpha!” Baekhyun cooed, jumping on his toes and turning to hug Chanyeol’s waist with their fingers still intertwined, “I want a _kis_ -“

_“Yah! What do you mean a date, huh!”_

Chanyeol deflated and was ready to say goodbye to Baekhyun for the day, but was met with a loud call of defense.

“Soo, chill,” Jongin and his friends came down the hallways, “Chanyeol isn’t doing anything bad. Baekhyun’s a big boy and can take care of himself.” 

“Yeah!” Baekhyun muffled into Chanyeol’s shirt, pulling him off to the side.

The moment Kyungsoo's face began to turn red with anger they knew it was going to be a showdown.

“Soo…” Jongin warned, stepping towards his mate, “Don’t you do that face-“

 _“Don't you pretend like you know shit!”_ Kyungsoo began to scream, _“You and your stupid friends don’t know shit! You’re all just stupid alphas!”_

“Hey, I think you might be overreacting,” Yixing said, pushing through with a dimpled smile, “I’m an omega too, don’t worry… Chanyeol isn’t bad at all - I mean he stays up until three playing video games, but you don’t have to worry about him being mean to Baekhyun..” 

Chanyeol blushed, but Baekhyun just latched his arms around him tighter when Jongdae grabbed the back of his shirt to try and peel him off.

 _“Baekhyun-ah!”_ Jongdae complained, stretching Baekhyun’s shirt so much that the seams crackled. “Let him go! You know better than this!” 

“Hey… _seriously.”_ Junmyeon barked, looking fed up as he walked over to Yixing, eyeing Baekhyun’s friends with irritation, “Chanyeol is literally a baby.” 

_“No I’m not!”_ The alpha in question cried, pouting. 

Jongdae squealed in outrage and abandoned yanking at him to stomp over to Minseok and yell down the halls, “No! _Baekhyun_ is the baby here! We don’t want that alphas germs all over him!”

And then it was like an all out war, both groups began to argue, blocking the entire hallway with loud commotion while Baekhyun and Chanyeol were off to the side latched together.

Well, Baekhyun was latched to _him,_ Chanyeol just put his hands on the omegas hair and did a _there there_ patting motion.

“Chill out, you guys,” Sehun complained, hands in his pockets and shrugging, “Chanyeol hasn’t had a date since kindergarten let the boy live.” 

_I’m older than you…_ Chanyeol narrowed his eyes but didn’t want to draw attention back to them.

“So!” Jongdae yipped, “I hardly think what they’re doing would be building sandcastles, you should know _Oh Sehun!_ Alphas like you are the reason we don’t want Chanyeol going out with poor baby Baekhyunnie!”

“Like _me!”_ Sehun cried in offense, “We _both_ know I wouldn’t do what happened to Baek, chill out!”

 _What happened to Baek…_ Chanyeol frowned, feeling out of the loop, but suddenly Baekhyun sat back to look at him with wide eyes, tugging on his collar.

_“Yah! Did you just smack me! Minseok, he just smacked my arm!”_

“You’re so dramatic, Jongdae! He literally just tapped you.” Jongin sighed.

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes on his own mate, “No. I clearly saw a hit, continue to tell me I’m wrong, Jongin. I dare you.” 

The alpha screamed a frustrated noise, but even his muffled arguing with Kyungsoo couldn't be heard over Jongdae's yelling and shoving Yixing, who then shoved him back, “Hey! Don’t touch me!”

“You don’t touch _me!”_

And thus came the shoving war of the year, the two shoving each other back and forth, their mates looking vaguely unimpressed but neither doing a thing.

 _“Alpha..”_ Baekhyun whispered, holding Chanyeol’s collar down to his level, “Date..” He murmured, pointing a thumb towards the exit door to their right, “Lets sneak...” 

And so they did. The two of them went unnoticed due to their friends arguing, and at that point it wasn’t even about them, it was Jongdae screaming that Sehun's shoes didn’t match his shirt; Minseok and Junmyeon stood against the wall with zero interest in their antics; Kyungsoo and Jongin were arguing in general about _everything._

Until the exit door slammed and it resonated through the hall. 

_“Oh shit where’d that stupid alpha go!”_ Kyungsoo hissed.

“Stupid alpha?” Sehun growled, “That’s my cousin you’re talking about!”

“Well he’s stupid then.” 

_“Jongin! Your mate is going psycho again! Look at those eyes!”_

Meanwhile the alpha and omega pair were making a quick, sneaky run off campus to _finally_ have an uninterrupted date. 

It was about fucking time.

***

**Baek 💕: Let us escape to the arcade tomorrow, Chanyeollie~ ARCADE TIME I wanna smooch your cheeks 😘 my cute alpha! 😘**

**Yeollie 🐶: I thought you needed help with homework, silly… I’m still waiting for pictures of your textbook 😂 but yes we can go to the arcade tomorrow.**

**Baek 💕: NOPE! I just wanna tell alpha I want to ~SQUISH~ him 😘 😘**

**Baek 💕: Oh wait! Look what I found! I need help with this! Help me~ ♥️**

Chanyeol picked up his phone to open the photo sent to him, and instantly felt his heart race at the slightly blurry photo of Baekhyun.

He was just _so pretty._ It reminded Chanyeol how out of his league Baekhyun was.

It was a photo of his messy hair, eyes squeezed shut, nose scrunched up, and his pretty lips puckered for a kiss. The message that appeared at the top of his screen only made him that much more flustered.

**Baek 💕: I need help~ my lips need kisses~ ahhh where is alpha! 😫 😩 Your baby NEEDS kisses 😚**

Chanyeol's blush spread down his chest and he had to lean over to grab his coffee in order to drink and calm down.

He had invited Baekhyun to come with him to the school study rooms, but just as the omega was going to leave Kyungsoo stole him because him and Jongin were fighting, and Baekhyun was a good friend even if he was still fighting with them over his and Chanyeol’s relationship.

But now he was sort of glad because he couldn’t imagine what kind of a mood Baekhyun was in right now - Chanyeol had barely survived their date the other day.

Baekhyun had started referring to himself as _baby_ at the korean restaurant last week with a pout and a “ _your baby wants a bite!”_ And he’d also kissed his cheek and leaned against him more often than what Chanyeol was used to.

Needless to say, Chanyeol nearly turned into a tomato because he’d been so nervous.

And now _this?_ Such cute selfies? He was dead. He was dying and on his grave it was just going to say _thank you, Baekhyun._

God, he was hopeless.

“Hey.” 

Chanyeol jumped like he’d been caught doing something bad, locking his phone in an instant and coughing on his drink. “H-Hi- Hey..”

Minseok just gave a tense smile and took a seat across from him, crossing his arms. “How are you?” 

Chanyeol frowned. His first response was to frown because up until now he hadn’t really spoken to any of Baekhyun’s friends, they’d made it clear _not_ to.

But Minseok hadn’t really ever said or done anything, he always sort of waited patiently in the background or just gave a few warning looks.

But he’d never said anything to him.

“Is.. is this about Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, sighing and glancing at his phone that was vibrating on the table again, because Baekhyun could send up to twenty messages in a row before finally realizing Chanyeol wasn’t replying.

_“Look man..”_

Chanyeol slumped into his seat because he could already tell he wasn’t going to like what he heard.

“... Baekhyun’s been through a bunch of shit because of an alpha. I..” Minseok sighed and leaned over the table towards him, “I didn’t want to have to tell you this, but I think I have to.”

“I’m not going to hurt him,” Chanyeol mumbled, eyes dulling, “Why can’t you guys just trust me? Or.. at least trust Jongin or Sehun… I know you don’t _know_ me, but you know them..” 

“In high school,” Minseok began, the beta leaned back in his seat and sighed loud, “He used to date this alpha. They were really cute, I mean.. Baekhyun loves a lot of attention, and we thought he was getting it, because they seemed so loving..” 

Chanyeol didn’t know why, and he knew it was irrational, but his stomach churned at the thought of Baekhyun being so clingy with someone else.

“But, now I think that the alpha _wasn’t_ giving him enough because Baekhyun was really clingy, but he also seemed to be a bit sad. I mean, he never mentioned it… but I think the alpha was just flaunting him around a bit… especially because of what he did to Baek-“ The beta dropped his head onto his palm and shook his head guiltily, “Baekhyun is very beautiful, right?” 

It didn’t take an idiot to see that, and Chanyeol couldn’t deny it, he just nodded and chewed on his nail anxiously awaiting. His stomach was turning already.

“Well everyone knew that, and apparently… I mean this is none of my business, Baekhyun can do whatever he wants, and he was young and didn’t know. He just wanted some love… and… I guess the alpha asked him for some _pictures… you know… naked ones..”_ He cleared his throat and tapped on the table as he looked at Chanyeol with sad eyes. “Baekhyun trusted him. He thought the alpha wanted them because he liked him so much… _ah,_ that poor omega, Baekhyun is very soft hearted, Chanyeol. He’s very gentle and trusting..” 

Chanyeol was a sensitive alpha. He cried over little things, he complained when things didn’t go his way, and he sulked in bed a lot.

But the tears threatening to fall were not because he was sensitive, but because he couldn’t picture someone betraying Baekhyun like that.

Baekhyun was very sweet and he had a sensitive heart. That just wasn’t fair of someone to take his trust and break it.

“Anyway.” Minseok muttered, “They spread around until the principal caught on, the alpha was expelled, but it was already too late and.. the damage had been done. He’s very insecure now, even if he pretends to be okay… and… it’s nothing to do with you personally, Chanyeol… but Baekhyun… he needs a lot of support and love and I’m not sure that an alpha can _be_ there for him enough. Do you understand? It… it would be better Baekhyun has someone his _own_ status, or an in between like a beta, someone who can understand him a _little more…”_

Chanyeol felt his tears sitting in his eyes, he blinked and reached up to wipe his eyes but kept his head down. 

_“I understand.”_

“Kid…” Minseok whispered and reached across the table to touch his hair, “I know you’re in love with him, but Baekhyun just needs special care… okay? I know you wouldn’t mean to hurt him, but alphas always seem to do it anyway….” 

Chanyeol barely moved, just slumped over his books and holding his eyes. 

He was right. What did he know about relationships? What did he know about taking care of omegas? What did he know about caring for someone?

_Nothing._

Chanyeol wasn’t cut out enough to take care of Baekhyun, he wasn’t what the omega needed. And truthfully… he just wasn’t sure he could guarantee not to hurt Baekhyun.

Minseok was _right._ Alphas were instinctual, they tended to act more on sexual needs than thinking of feelings, they ended up hurting people often.

Chanyeol never considered himself one of those alphas that would pounce on an omega in heat or join in looking at omegas inappropriately, but now he was doubting himself.

If he’d received a nude photograph of Baekhyun it would be a lie to say he wouldn’t think inappropriate things, _did that make him just like that alpha?_

“I’ll see you later, kid.” Minseok whispered quietly, getting up and leaving as if he were never there. 

Chanyeol swallowed thickly and sat back to look at his phone that was still going off. 

**Baek 💕: ALPHA~ 😩 ARE YOU STILL AT THE SCHOOL~ I'M FREE NOW!**

**Baek 💕: chanyeollie chanyeollie, baby is crying 😭**

**Baek 💕: I’m going to kiss your face even if you’re ignoring me 😘**

**Baek 💕: Now your omega is pouting! What will you do now, mister alpha?! 🥺🥺🥺🥺 KISS ME UNTIL I FEEL BETTER 😞 I'm going to have to come up with instructions on how to take care of me, huh, Yeollie? My alpha is ~shy~ but cute ☺️**

**Baek 💕: Rule one is to always kiss my forehead 😊 I love it! Give me forehead kisses, baby alpha! And then lips ones too!**

**Baek 💕: … Chan? You there?**

**Baek 💕: I guess maybe you feel asleep then, have nice dreams, okay 😊**

_Read_

***

**Baek 💕: Are you sick? You weren’t in class 😞 Is my baby sick? Should I bring soup? Chanyeollie, I need to check on you~**

_Read_

**Baek 💕: … oh… Min says you have a fever? Take lots of medicine, okay? And nap 😴**

_Read_

**Baek 💕: Chan… call me if you need something okay? I give good cuddles 🥰**

_Read_

**Baek 💕: Chanyeol, do you feel better? I have a bad feeling…**

_Read_

**Baek 💕: Yeol, are we still going out on Friday? … I was looking forward to it…**

_Read_

**Baek 💕: Um… Minseok just told me that he spoke to you, I hope there wasn’t a misunderstanding… I really like you, Chanyeol.**

_Read_

**Baek 💕: Chanyeol. I’m really upset. You can’t just keep skipping class… this isn’t cool. If you have a problem you should tell me.. I thought we got along well… maybe not? Was I too pushy? I really like you…**

_Read_

**Yeollie 🐶: I’m no good for you**

_|Message unsent|_

**Baek 💕: if you hate me then you should have just said it. I thought we had something… but you’re avoiding me this much? I guess I was wrong. Can't you at least tell me what I did? Chanyeol… I.. I’ve been crying. I don’t know what I did, and I want to fix it… I’ll stop messaging you if that's what you want… we can be friends still… I’ll stop making you uncomfortable… just.. call me back, okay? I want to make sure you’re okay. I want to talk with you.. I really like you so much.. I’m sorry I’ve been so clingy, I can fix it..**

_Read_

**Yeollie 🐶: I love you, Baekhyun. You’re perfect**

_|Message unsent|_

**Baek 💕: I feel like I found my mate when I look at you, Park Chanyeol.**

_|Message unsent|_

***

Chanyeol wanted to keep avoiding class forever. 

He hadn’t gone in an entire week, but when the next week came around he couldn’t afford to keep skipping because he’d already missed a handful of lab assignments and it showed in his grade.

So he slumped to class. And surprising to him _Baekhyun_ was the one not there.

It _stung._ It felt like a stab at him, and yet he knew it was nothing compared to what he’d been doing to Baekhyun.

Just ignoring him was so hard.

Baekhyun texted a lot, and he tried to call even more. He left voicemails wondering what he had done.

Baekhyun hadn’t done _anything,_ and Chanyeol had bugged Jongin for Kyungsoo’s number to request that he go check up on the omega because multiple times Baekhyun sounded like he was crying.

In his attempt _not_ to hurt Baekhyun, he’d hurt him even more. 

Chanyeol was ashamed.

Class ended an hour before and he _still_ sat in the corner of the classroom with his hood pulled over his head, afraid to even go outside because he didn’t want anyone to see him and the bags under his eyes from staying up and staring at his phone.

It was raining out anyway, so he knew nobody would be coming through the rain just to get to the old, crumbling science lab across campus.

Well, nobody but an omega that had missed class. 

Baekhyun came in just when it started thundering outside, he was frantic and cursing under his breath as he rushed towards the professor's desk to collect the lab packets for the day. 

He was still in pajamas, a grey sweatshirt that went past his bottom and his pink, plaid printed pajama pants tucked into bright white rain boots. 

It was the first time Chanyeol had ever seen him so disheveled, normally Baekhyun was much more dressed up than this.

But he couldn’t say anything, he just pressed himself into the back corner and hoped Baekhyun walked out without noticing a thing. 

Chanyeol was not a lucky alpha though. 

Baekhyun looked at him. He spun around and jumped a bit in surprise when he noticed another person in the room. 

The omega scowled, Baekhyun shuffled in place, holding the lab packet in both hands and his shoulder bag hitting his hip. 

And then he walked over. He didn’t have an expression on his face, he had nothing written on it, but he walked over and took a seat on the other side of the lab table.

Chanyeol swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes guilty and pained as he looked at the omega. He pulled his sleeves over his hands and crossed his arms over his lap. “Hi-“

“I’m only sitting here because I need to copy your work.” Baekhyun cut in coldly, “We don’t need to talk.” 

_“Okay…”_ Chanyeol replied, barely even whispering, hands shaking with nerves as he pushed his packer across the desk towards the omega.

Despite his claim, Baekhyun didn’t even open it. He didn’t touch it or anything.

All he did was stare down at his own packet and tap his pen against it.

It was awkward; Chanyeol wasn’t ready to speak to Baekhyun yet, but he also knew that what the omega was doing was because Baekhyun was _upset,_ but still wanted to sit with him. 

Baekhyun was just _sweet_ like that. 

They sat in silence for a good few minutes, Chanyeol was holding his breath because he could see how tense Baekhyun’s shoulders were even though the omega was staring down at his packet.

And then there was a soft whimper, and the sound of Baekhyun’s pen smacking down into the marble table. _“Was I too much…”_

“No, no- Baek…” 

Baekhyun looked at him with glossy eyes, lips pressed together and hands trembling as he wiped his tired eyes. “I was too clingy wasn’t I? I’m so-“

 _“Minseok told me.”_ Chanyeol blurted, heart racing because Baekhyun was on the verge of tears and it was his fault. He shifted to lean over the table a bit closer, “He.. he told me, Baekhyun. And I agree… I’m not good for you. Alphas aren’t good for you - I wish I could promise not to hurt you but _look_ I already did… I already hurt you.” 

“You’re hurting me b-because you want me _not_ to be hurt?” Baekhyun scoffed, scowling and taking a deep breath, “I’m not naive anymore, I’m _fine._ I don’t need you or them to worry about that..it was just _embarrassing…_ I felt… betrayed, but it was _one_ alpha, that doesn’t mean you’re going to be the same.”

“You say that, but I can tell you’re still upset, and I don’t know how to help you.” 

_“Damn it, Chanyeol! I really want you!”_ Baekhyun yelled.

Chanyeol jumped and Baekhyun accidentally slammed a palm onto his metal pen, only making the omega whimper and bring his hand to his chest in pain.

The alpha stayed silent as he got up to move around the table, tears dripping from his eyes because it hurt so badly to see Baekhyun mad at him.

And it hurt even more for Baekhyun to _look_ at him like that - as if he’d completely tore his heart out.

“Let me see,” He whispered, taking a seat beside him and reaching out for his hand. 

Baekhyun _didn’t_ want that though, instead the omega turned to launch at his neck for a hug, wrapping around him tightly and digging his face into his hood.

 _“Baek..”_ Chanyeol cried, “I’m so sorry.” 

Baekhyun wasn’t crying anymore. He was just hiding in his shirt, clinging on in a familiar way that meant he wasn’t going _anywhere_ for a bit. 

But Chanyeol was crying, and he felt horrible and guilty. 

“W-When I heard that…” Chanyeol whispered, snuffling into his hair, “I was so upset. I’m not… I’m not experienced enough to take care of you, and.. and I’m going to continue to make stupid choices.. Baek, you would be so much better with someone else..”

_“I want you.”_

“Maybe a nice omega who can understand you more-“

“I said I want _you.”_

Baekhyun pulled back to cup his face beneath his hood, shaking his head and wiping his wet cheeks, “I said I want _you,_ Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol knew he was blubbering like a _child,_ he had tears down his chin and his lips were trembling, but he felt so _bad._ And it made him so sad to hear what happened to Baekhyun.

“Do you see this?” Baekhyun whispered, running his thumbs softly under his eyes to catch his tears, “This is why I like you _so much,_ Chanyeol. Do you know what happened when I confronted _him_ about it? There were no tears. He didn’t feel bad at all, instead _I_ was the fool for thinking that… that it was something intimate and only for us two to share…” 

“B-But you weren’t a fool..” Chanyeol sniffled, dropping his hands in Baekhyun’s lap and touching the end of his sweatshirt, “You were right, it is intimate to share photos like that. You… trusted him, and a-alphas are so horrible, they.. they…”

“Not _all_ alphas,” Baekhyun mumbled, a small smile pulling at his lips as he locked eyes with Chanyeol. “Don't let yourself think that way, Yeol. I don’t need you to worry about that, it was nearly three years ago. I’m perfectly fine, maybe a bit annoying, but _fine.”_

“You’re not annoying.” Chanyeol reached up to yank his hood off his own head, rubbing harshly at his bloodshot eye, “Or clingy or _pushy._ I like you how you are..” 

Baekhyun’s smile expanded into a large one, laughing and brushing his knuckles softly over Chanyeol's cheekbone, “That's so sweet. You’re so sweet. My baby alpha.” 

The alpha just breathed hard to calm down, feeling slender hands brushing off his cheeks.

Baekhyun was very good at calming people down, because Chanyeol was breathing easier just looking at him.

“You’re so cute.” 

Chanyeol could only sniffle a bit as Baekhyun held his cheeks and pressed a kiss to his brow, petting his head as if he _was_ a puppy. Which was partially true, because Chanyeol really looked like a puppy when he cried.

“You like me this much, hm?” Baekhyun giggled softly, pulling his head down a bit to kiss his cheek, running his lips along his cheekbone. “Don't cry, baby.” 

“I do like you so much.” 

Baekhyun laughed into his cheek, grabbing his chin softly. “If you want kisses you just have to say so, you don’t need to flirt!” 

Chanyeol held his breath, a lump forming in his throat. 

“Baek…” 

“Hm?” The omega looked happy just to brush their noses together and close his eyes.

“I’ve never…” Chanyeol licked his lips and stiffened when he felt a warm breath on his face.

Baekhyun’s grin spread, his eyes blinked open as he scrunched his nose up with a pretty giggle. “Oh _alpha..”_ He cooed, fingers playing with the hair on the nape of Chanyeol's neck, “I’m just going to eat you up, baby. You’re so cute.” 

The omega didn’t give him time to reply though, because Baekhyun leaned closer to press a kiss onto his cupid’s bow, his soft, damp lips meshing with Chanyeol’s.

Baekhyun held his jaw and pressed harder onto his mouth, slowly moving his lips to part them and accept Chanyeol's between his own.

It was _a lot_ for an inexperienced alpha like him, so Chanyeol just closed his eyes and accepted the kisses with a palm on Baekhyun’s hip.

The omega began to giggle suddenly, leaving his mouth resting on Chanyeol’s as he scratched the alphas scalp. 

“And now you _have.”_ Baekhyun began to laugh goofily, “I gave you your first kiss, Chanyeollie, now you have to give me a _million_ more in return.” 

Chanyeol could only manage to laugh and hold Baekhyun’s shoulders as the omega snuggled into his neck and laughed as if he thought himself hilarious.

“I’m sure that’s not going to be a problem, Baek..” 

***

Baekhyun was incredibly beautiful, Chanyeol would be a complete idiot not to notice that his mate was, but he’d recently dyed his hair back to brown and it was _so cute._

He thought Baekhyun was cute with white hair, but he had been unprepared for how soft he looked with deep brown locks and his droopy puppy eyes.

_“You’re staring.”_

“Ow!” Chanyeol yelped and grabbed the back of his head where Kyungsoo hit him, pouting and grumbling. 

“He can look at his mate if he wants.” Junmyeon sighed as if it was the millionth time he’d repeated that today. “You guys really need to chill now, they’re mates and that’s that.” 

“Yeah…” Chanyeol added very unhelpfully, pouting and reaching over towards the other end of the couch to tug Baekhyun’s pant leg.

The omega looked up from his phone, pulling a headphone out and giving puppy eyes of confusion, “Yes, baby.” 

“Kyungsoo is bullying me again.” He complained, crossing his arms, “Defend me, Baekhyunnie.” 

“He’s my mate, he’s not leaving,” Jongin cut in, sounding like someone forced him to say that.

Baekhyun sent Chanyeol an apologetic look, rubbing his feet on the alphas thigh as he removed his headphones and phone to put on the coffee table, fixing Chanyeol’s shirt that pooled off his shoulder. “I’m sorry, alpha. Do you want snuggles instead?” 

_“Gross.”_ Sehun drawled as he came out of his bedroom to storm into the kitchen, “Can’t you two be gross in Chanyeol's room? Aren't you failing science, Baekhyun? Study or something.” 

“I’m not failing!” The omega squeaked in defense, climbing onto his knees on the couch to point an angry finger at Sehun, “This is why you’re single! Never tell that to your mate! Chanyeol, defend me!” 

“Sehun, don’t tell Baekhyun to study. Trust me, he won’t do it.” 

_“Hey!”_ Baekhyun cried louder, turning his angry pointed finger on his mate and pouting, “You’re the one at fault!” 

Chanyeol laughed and leaned on the arm of the couch, “Yeah? How?” 

The omega stuck his bottom lip out as he thought it over before he was giggling and laying his cheek on the side of the couch with a cute head of messy hair. “Alpha is just so _cute,_ it’s distracting! Come here, let me love you up!” 

Chanyeol burst into laughter as Baekhyun pounced at him - he did this every time they brought up trying to _actually_ study, Baekhyun’s excuse was he needed to kiss him and cuddle him _urgently_. Chanyeol was legitimately putty for Baekhyun and always let him get away with it. 

“My-“ A kiss was placed onto his cheek, “mate,” a second to his messy bed head, “is just _so,”_ an extra long one to his forehead, _“cute! Just look at these ears, ah! I wanna bite them up!”_

Chanyeol blushed, but couldn’t stop laughing as Baekhyun growled playfully into his cheek and pretended to bite him, climbing into his lap and taking all of his attention. 

“Ah, gross!” 

“Can’t you two keep it in your room!”

“They're so cute though…” 

_“No it’s not, Yixing! This is disgusting!”_

Baekhyun squished Chanyeol's cheeks between his hands, cooing at him and nuzzling his nose. “Just _love ya so much!_ I have no time to learn silly things, huh, alpha? Isn’t that right? All your baby needs to know is that he loves _alpha so much!”_

_Don’t fall for it don't fall for it don’t fall-_

“Love you too.” 

_Damn it,_ Chanyeol cursed internally.

Baekhyun began to smile boxily and press more kisses onto his face and Chanyeol couldn't bring himself to regret being the worst pushover known to man.

In fact, he welcomed the thought of doing this same thing tomorrow when he tried to convince Baekhyun to study. 

Who needs science anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
